Possession
by Slytherynn
Summary: Natalie has a problem and his name is Mitch Laurence...
1. Chapter 1

Possession  
  
Title: Possession (1/?)  
Author: Sasha (Slytherynn@yahoo.com)  
Disclaimer: Natalie Buchanan, Mitch Laurence and other characters appearing in this fanfic belong to the writers at One Life to Live.  
Distribution: Sure, But please email me first.  
Comments: My first One Life to Live Fanfic.. Please R&R.. Email your comments at the addy above.  
Other Comments: This is the first chapter. I will add more chapters based on the response.   
  
  
  
Natalie awoke in pitch black darkness. She groaned as her whole body ached. She felt groggy and her throat was dry. She looked around the room trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.  
  
She tried hard to remember the night before but nothing came. She suddenly heard soft breathing next to her. Her eyes squinted in the darkness trying to make out the sleeping figure beside her.  
  
"Cristian?" she tried saying loudly but it only came out a hoarse whisper. "Water.." she said to herself and slowly got off the bed and made her way into the bathroom. She made her way to the sink and took the glass on the sink and it filled it up with water. Taking a big gulp.. she dropped the glass as the voice spoke..  
  
"My you look lovely all naked.." 


	2. Chapter 2

Possession  
  
Title: Possession (2/?)  
Author: Sasha (Slytherynn@yahoo.com)  
Disclaimer: Natalie Buchanan, Mitch Laurence and other characters appearing in this fanfic belong to the writers at One Life to Live.  
Distribution: Sure, But please email me first.  
Comments: My first One Life to Live Fanfic.. Please R&R.. Email your comments at the addy above or leave it here.  
Other Comments: This is the 2nd Chapter. Thanks all for the feedback. I truly appreciate it.  
  
  
Natalie gripped the edge of the sink tightly.. looking down she found out she was indeed naked. She slowly turned around and looked towards the voice. Standing there was Mitch and he too was naked only sporting a smirk.  
  
"Oh no" Natalie gasped as realization sunk in  
  
"You're up early, my darling wife" Mitch replied walking towards her   
  
"Don't come any closer" Natalie spoke with barely a whisper  
  
"What's that?" Mitch said smirking  
  
"I said Don't come any closer" Natalie spoke higher this time  
  
"You were not saying that last night in the bedroom" Mitch replies walking away from her and getting into the shower. Turning back to her "Care to join me?"  
  
"Fuck you!" Natalie shouted and stalked out of the bathroom. She leaned againist the dresser as she heard the shower come on. She made her way to her clothes on the floor and began putting them on. She looked at the bed and felt ill.   
  
"Cristian.. I need to call Cristian" she said to herself and grabbed the cell phone off the dresser. Her face fell as the answering machine turned came on.  
  
"Cristian.. It's Natalie. Please call me as soon as you get this. It's very important... I love you" Natalie put the cell in her jacket and walked out the bedroom door.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Cristian.. It's Natalie. Please call me as soon as you get this. It's very important.. I love you"  
  
"Message deleted" the answering machine spoke and Jen sat there smirking. Her finger still on the delete button. 


	3. Chapter 3

Possession  
  
Title: Possession (3/?)  
Author: Sasha (Slytherynn@yahoo.com)  
Disclaimer: Natalie Buchanan, Mitch Laurence and other characters appearing in this fanfic belong to the writers at One Life to Live.  
Distribution: Sure, But please email me first.  
Comments: My first One Life to Live Fanfic.. Please R&R.. Email your comments at the addy above or leave it here.  
Other Comments: This is the 3rd Chapter. Thanks all for the feedback. I truly appreciate it.   
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Natalie quickly made her way down the stairs and went to the front door. She tried opening it groaned when she found it locked with no possible way out except keys.. keys that she did not have.  
  
"Damnit Mitch! You can't keep me locked up in here!" Natalie shouted as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. "Do you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you.. Lower your voice darling. What will the neighbours think?" Mitch replied walking to the top of the stairs and looking down at Natalie  
  
"I hate you."   
  
"Oh? Well I'm sorry to hear that Natalie. Because..." he replied walking down the stairs and getting very close to her "I love you.."  
  
"You don't love me.. You love my bank account"   
  
"Well yes that too but there are other things I love.." he replied touching her bottom lip with his thumb  
  
"You can't keep me here.." Natalie replied softly  
  
"Go take a shower.. I have some plans for us and hurry or we will be late"   
  
Mitch smirked as Natalie walked up the stairs doing as she was told.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Natalie looked out the window of the small jet and watched as the sun came up. She had no idea where she was going and what she would be doing. She had woken up earlier that morning with no recollection of the night before. Maybe it had been days she was not sure. She felt anger and sadness. Anger because she was letting Mitch control her and sadness because what she was doing to Cristian.   
  
She thought about Cristian alot but did not speak his name in front of Mitch. She knew what Mitch could do to Cristian and her family. So she chose to play along with this sick game for the safety of the ones she loved and cared about.  
  
She looked away from the window and looked over at Mitch who seemed to be asleep.   
  
Sighing, she put her head on Mitch's shoulder and she too was soon asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
